An Ori Epidemic
by DeborahSloane
Summary: Sequel to Another Galaxy. Amara escaped an awful birth upon an Ori Mothership. However, Amara Jackson is still the Orici. Will Amara believe the Ori lies or will she fight their evil ways? Rated K.
1. Change

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, decided to do a sequel. I don't know what gets me a bout sequels or series' but... None the less, here we go again. =) **

**Disclaimer: You all know by now I don't own stargate.**

"Daddy, Elliot won't stop!" Six-year-old Amara Jackson exclaimed running from her brother and jumping behind her father to hide.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Daniel Jackson questioned, reaching down and picking up the dark haired girl who reached up for him to pick her up.

" 'mara wont let me play with her!" Dark-haired Elliot Jackson shouted, folding his arms and pouting.

"Hey now, no pouting. That's your mothers job." Daniel said, reaching down and taking Elliot's hand. "Where is mommy?" He asked Amara.

"She was with Auntie Sam." Amara said, wriggling out of her fathers arms and running ahead of him and Elliot.

"Slow down. Do you know where Sam is?" He asked the sugar-induced hyper child. Two weeks confined in Stargate Command was making the two children crazy. After an epidemic with the Ori, no one had been allowed to leave the base in fear of spreading disease. So far nothing had happened and Stargate Command was resuming operations the following day.

Amara's dark curls bounced as she shook her head.

"Alright, well let's go find them, then." Daniel said leading the way down the halls.

Before they managed to get to the room where Daniel suspected Vala would be, the alarm went off, sounding above there heads. Amara claped her hands over her ears while Elliot shouted over the noise, "What that, Daddy?"

"We have to go upstairs, you two might as well come. Lets go."

Five minutes later they were standing in the Control room looking into the gateroom. The iris was shut tightly and the gate was activated. Through the speakers they could here strange, melodic sounding words that no one could make out. Vala and Sam arrived after them in the Control room. Everyones eyes were too focused on the gate that no one seemed to notice Amara's eyes flash and turn bright red.

**A/N: Well, there is Chapter One. =)**


	2. Suspision

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Spring Break. Here's your present due to the lovely 'spring' outside my doors. (And by that I mean freezing cold, bone-chilling weather that I wish would warm up!) Here you all go!  
**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now I don't own Stargate.**

"Amara has been acting strange lately." Vala informed her husband, handing him a cup of coffee and sinking down into the chair next to him. They were watching Amara and Elliot play together or, more precisely, Elliot play and every so often pull on Amara's arm, urging her to join in the apparent fun with him.

"I've noticed it too. What do you think is wrong with her?" Daniel questioned, staring at the two dark haired children.

"I don't know." Vala said, using a hushed tone so the kids wouldn't here. "But I think it could have something to do with the Ori..." She said the last word in a mere whisper.

"All she has been doing is sitting there, like she is deep in thought. She won't even come near me any more. It's like she doesn't even know me." Daniel responded, breaking his gaze and turning to look at her.

"She hasn't been listening to anything I say. I mean, Amara has always been strong-willed, like me, but not....not like this." She replied, glancing down at her daughter.

"Do you want me to go with you to take her to Dr. Lam?" He asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What should we do with Elliot?" She questioned.

"Sam or Jack will watch him."

"You mean Sam. Why should we ever trust Jack with our kids?" She questioned, eyes going wide, but merely using sarcasm. At least, that's what it sounded like.

----------------------------

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Dr. Lam informed the worried couple in front of her. "Amara is in perfect health and I don't see anything wrong with her. do you know when all this started?" She questioned.

"It was that day when we were just getting out of quarantine." Vala replied. "Daniel brought the kids into the control room because they got stuck on base with us. After the gate shut down she stood, frozen. I finally got her to move, but she hasn't been playing like she used to. Laughing, smiling. Nothing. It's frightened." Vala shivered involuntarily.

Daniel squeezed her hand.

"I'd say watch her." Carolyn said, lowering her voice so Amara, who sat on a bed, wouldn't hear. "We all know that she's a result of some strange Ori plan. Could this be a result of their plan?"

"I haven't allowed myself that option." Vala replied.

**A/N: Chapter Two. =) I LOVE reviews!**


	3. Gone

**Author's Note: Hey, I haven't updated in a while cause things are crazy. As always, nothing new. Anyway, at long last (with a lot of nagging) here it is. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now I don't own Stargate.**

"Amara, Daddy wants to take you—" Vala said to her six-year-old girl.

"He is not my father." Amara shouted at Vala.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is!" Vala said, hands going to her hips.

"I must leave." Amara's voice lowered a notch.

"You aren't going anywhere without me or your father. You're six years old!" Vala declared.

"I have to leave, mother! If you do not allow it, I will force my way off this planet!" Amara's eyes flashed and Vala sucked in a breath.

"Amara." She took her voice down a notch. "If you want to talk, if you need to—"

"Mother, I am the Orici and I have duties—"

"Duties? You have a responsibility to your family first—"

"Mother! How many times must I tell you! This is not my family! You are the only one!" Amara shouted even louder.

"Just three days ago Elliot and you were running down the halls where Daddy and I work—"

"He is not my father."

"Amara—" Before Vala continue their dispute, she felt her neck tighten as if someone was grabbing her. And in an almost Darth Vader-like fashion, her air supply was cut off and she couldn't breath. Struggling for air she tried to shout- to breath- to do something! Slowly the world around her faded to black and she was unaware of anything around her.

~*~*~*~*~

Six-year-old Amara Jane Jackson stood in front of Earth's Stargate, eyes closed in concentration, when the Stargate started dialing.

General Landry rushed from where he was, "Walter?" He questioned.

"It isn't me, Sir. It—"

"What is she doing down there!?" The General questioned.

All the guards had been knocked out and were sprawled all around her as the gate continued dialing.

"I can't shut it down, Sir." Walter said as he tried his best to shut the gate down.

It continued to dial and established. Just as they got the doors open to the gate room, Amara turned, eyes flashing, then stepped through the gate, which shut down shortly after her.

Cam Mitchell, who had been assisting in the opening of the doors, stood staring at the Gate. He turned back and stared at the General. _This is not going to be good…_

**A/N: Chapter Three. =) I LOVE reviews!**


	4. Awake

**Author's Note: So, I'm going to be gone next week so......this may or may not be the last time I update before then. I'll try to do it once more before I'm gone from fanfiction, but when I come back I plan to give you an update! =)  
**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now I don't own Stargate.**

Vala first conscious awareness's were that of the constant, consistent beep of a heart monitor and two voices...

"The recon team couldn't find her." She heard Daniel say.

"But she couldn't have gotten far! Did they--" Vala heard Doctor Lam reply before she was cut off.

"They did a scan. They found no sign of her." Daniel replied, arms folded, unaware of Vala's consciousness.

"When she was old enough she was implanted with a transmitter." Carolyn Lam replied.

"If she was on that planet, they would have found her. But there is no sign of her. She could be covering her tracks." Daniel's voice wavered slightly, trying to stay strong yet so much emotion lay hidden beneath.

"She's six years old and she's out there, by herself."

"You think I don't know that?" Daniel's voice raised slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just... When Vala finds out she's missing, no one is going to be able to stop her until she finds Amara and right now she's not in the best condition to go gallivanting across the galaxy fighting anyone that comes between her and her daughter."

"Sounds like any good mother, to me." Daniel replied.

"Except for the minor detail of going across the galaxy." Carolyn replied, with a slight smile.

"How is she doing?" Daniel questioned, his attention turning to the apparently sleeping figure on the infirmary bed.

"She's extremely bruised around her neck. I doubt she'll be able to talk for at least a few days. Also, when she fell she managed to fracture two bones in her arm. But other than that, she's mostly bruised. I would say she could be out of here in a week." Carolyn said, returning to Doctor-mode.

Eyes still closed, Vala said, "A week is too long." But it came out, with her neck and throat so bruised, sounding more like, "a --ek i- --o ---g."

Dr. Lam immediately turned her attention to Vala, who now opened up her eyes and reached up to touch her neck but realizing it must be her injured arm, grimaced and switched hands to rub her neck.

"Did you hear most of that?" She questioned, grabbing her clip board to jot things down.

Vala just nodded.

"I'll go get you some water for your throat. We looked at the security tapes and figured for ourselves what happened, but we still have a lot of questions. Get rested up and when you feel up to it we can start going through things." Carolyn turned and, putting down the clip board, went to fill a plastic cup with ice water.

"Vala." Daniel said, reaching for her hand which she accepted. "Amara's not here. But don't worry, we're going to find her. We haven't stopped looking."

Vala nodded, then squeaked out, "E--i-t."

Daniel looked confused.

Vala was handed a glass of water which she gratefully accepted and then again, repeated, as slowly as she could, "Elliot."

"Elliot is fine. He's with Sam right now." After a pause he said, "He doesn't know."

~~~~~

"We have been waiting your arrival, Orici."

The flames grew.

"Yes, well, I was held up. It is time to punish the insolent 'Tauri'."

"Very well."

Amara smirked and was taken away to prepare for war.

**A/N: I've been nagged to update so I somehow wrote this.... whatchya think? Good enough for a review?  
**


End file.
